


Autumn

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Castiel and Gabriel are awesome little brothers, Domestic Fluff, Lucifer has a perfect family, M/M, and Michael is the best big brother ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hates Autumn. Michael, Gabriel, and Castiel conspire to make him happier with a little help from their favorite humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Lucifer hates this time of year with a passion. He knows that most people rave about autumn with its changing leaves and falling temperatures and pumpkin-apple spice lattes, but Lucifer cannot _stand_ it.

 

It’s cold and dark and miserable and no matter how many times that Michael assures him that the bunker is completely weather-proof and cold-proof and heat-proof and could theoretically withstand temperatures of down to ten degrees above absolute zero before the inside temperature was affected in any way, he can still _feel_ the cold seeping in.

 

The worst part is that it’s not even fall yet. It’s just late summer, but the bunker is far enough north that it’s been dropping down to the low fifties and late forties every day. Lucifer is positively miserable.

 

That’s part of the reason he decides not to get out of bed the day before the equinox, but Gabriel has other plans.

 

“Come on, Luce, just get up for a few minutes, please. I have something to show you,” he begs.

 

“If it’s so important, bring it to me,” Lucifer moans. He is _not_ getting out of bed, at least not until May or June when it’s warm and nice and comfortable, no matter how pathetic Gabriel sounds.

 

Then there are hands – _cold_ hands – reaching under his _warm_ blanket and pulling him out into the frigid world. “If you’re not going to come with me, I’m going to have to make you,” Gabriel grunts as he rolls his brother into his arms and carries him out the door and down the hall.

 

“But I’m _cold,_ ” Lucifer whines. An electric blanket lands on top of him and he sighs in contentment, because it really is very warm and Gabriel’s arms feel nice holding him.

 

“We’ve got a surprise for you,” Gabriel whispers. “It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

 

Lucifer perks up a little. “I like surprises,” he admits.

 

They arrive in the main hall, and Lucifer gasps. There are dozens of lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and the walls are covered with spring and summer scenes and there are sea shells painted on the floor. And best of all, there’s a string of photos near the ceiling on both walls, each of them showing their family laughing or smiling or having fun.

 

Lucifer jumps out of Gabriel’s arms and hugs him. “You did this?” He asks.

 

“We all did,” Michael says behind him.

 

Lucifer jumps back, spins around, and wraps his arms around Michael. “This is perfect,” he laughs. “You’re perfect. Oh, how did I get such a perfect family?”

 

“We just wanted to make you happy,” Gabriel responds. “It was Cassie’s idea. He said he hated seeing you sad, so he came up with something he hoped would make you happy.”

 

Lucifer lets go of Michael and all but launches himself at Cas. “What a sweet little baby angel!” He coos.

 

“Everyone else helped, you know,” Cas reminds him.

 

Lucifer grins. “Where are my favorite humans?”

 

“Sleeping,” Michael replies.

 

“Then I’ll make them breakfast,” Lucifer exclaims. “Eggs and toast and bacon and pancakes and waffles and muffins and fruit and fresh juice and _biscuits_!”

 

Gabriel laughs. “So you’re not sad anymore?”

 

Lucifer’s smile softens. “Not anymore. It’s hard to be sad when I see how much you all love me.”

 

Cas and Gabe wrap their arms around Lucifer on either side while Michael unfurls his wings and folds them around all three of them. “See, Luce? We’ll keep you warm, just like this,” Michael promises.

 

“Promise?” Lucifer whispers.

 

“We promise,” Gabriel answers for all of them.


End file.
